Kira Phobia
by Viloh
Summary: Dalam kenyataannya Kira memang telah kalah, terkubur bersama impiannya. Namun cara dia menggunakan buku kematian masih bisa dipertanyakan tentang kebenaran serta dampak menakutkan dari semua itu. Kira benar ataukah salah? Ryuk, Shinigami hitam terkadang ikut berpikir.


Disclaimer : Death Note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata _sensei_

Rating : T

Pairing : Ryuk, Raito

Summary : Dalam kenyataannya Kira memang telah kalah, terkubur bersama impiannya. Namun cara dia menggunakan buku kematian masih bisa dipertanyakan tentang kebenaran serta dampak menakutkan dari semua itu. Kira benar ataukah salah? Ryuk, Shinigami hitam terkadang ikut berpikir.

**Warning**

Karena mewanti-wanti isi cerita di fic ini maka saya memberi rating T. Hanya sebuah content yang tidak ditulis secara eksplisit namun jujur sempat membuat saya kebingungan untuk memberi rating pada fic ini dan harus berada di rating mana. Untuk itu jika ada saran dari teman-teman dan para pembaca maka saya akan segera merubah rating di fic ini, makasih banyak.

Banyak juga hal-hal fiktif di fic ini, untuk itu jika ada beberapa kesamaan bukan merupakan kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"**Kira Phobia"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak aku menjatuhkan buku kematian milikku ke tanah. Sejak saat itu pula dunia mulai berubah menurut kehendak dewa. Dan hari ini, bagaikan malam biasanya, pusat wilayah Kanto terlalu ramai untuk makhluk abadi sepertiku. Manusia berjalan bebas di trotoar lalu menabrak tubuhku yang miris tanpa bentuk. Para manusia ini tak menghargaiku, atau mungkin setidaknya memasukkannya ke dongeng Darius Salvani (Kisah mengenai makhluk menakutkan dari dunia lain) yang sekilas menusuk bulu kuduk mereka. Aku bukan hantu hanya makhluk kasat mata sementara, jika memungkinkan manusia bisa dengan mudah melihatku. Sama seperti seorang pemuda yang kukenal, pemuda berkelainan mental, oportunis berbadan atletis, tak terkalahkan, selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya, menempatkan nama keadilan di atas selembar kertas.

Seperti kataku, seperti pada malam biasanya cahaya bulan tidak tertutup awan menjadikan malam paling terang di akhir bulan Agustus. Manusia berlalu lalang mencari angin malam, bau sedap musim gugur akan segera tiba. Terletak di depan antara toko kue dan toko kain beludru yang sudah ditutup karena bangkrut, wanita peramal paruh baya membuka stand. Bermodal hutang tidak resmi dari lintah darat sebesar satu juta Yen, wanita itu dengan bodohnya membuka jasa untuk membual. Memang lebih murah cuma membutuhkan meja ukuran kecil berkaki empat, tulisan-tulisan membujuk, bola kristal jika diperlukan serta kemampuan berbicara layaknya sales eksekutif perusahaan multy marketing, beberapa jam kemudian si wanita peramal dapat menarik banyak pelanggan.

Wanita peramal membuka stand mulai pukul enam sore, limabelas menit setelah itu dua orang pelajar datang. Gadis-gadis remaja modern yang dapat dikenali dari setelan serta aksesoris futuristiknya. Gadis pertama lebih tegas atau mungkin saja berisik. Sedangkan gadis kedua tampak malu-malu bersembunyi di belakang punggung temannya. Enampuluh detik lalu gadis kedua masih enggan jika wanita peramal membaca nasibnya. Tapi sekarang garis tangan sudah diletakkan, masalah percintaan, masalah ujian akhir semester, masalah keluarga ataupun masa depan. Semuanya mirip memakan sebiji anggur bagi si wanita peramal, terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi. Dalam kesekian kalinya kata-kata muluk terucap dan dua orang gadis remaja tersenyum sumringrah karena berhasil termakan umpan. Lalu gadis-gadis mulai beranjak dari tempat itu, sementara di belakang mereka pria kantoran berpakaian kemeja rapi dengan dilengkapi dasi mencolok hadiah natal sudah mengantri sedari tadi.

Aku terbang lagi, mengepakkan sayap hitam burung gagak di belakang punggung. Beberapa meter dari stand wanita peramal, terdapat gang yang menghubungkan toko pernak-pernik di pusat kota. Seorang pria Tunawisama tidur di pinggir jalan gang sempit beralaskan kardus. Segerombolan lalat terbang mengerubungi kaki kudisnya. Pencemaran udara malam pergantian musim gugur bercampur dengan bau apek dari kutu-kutu menempel di tubuh si Tunawisma.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian pria Tunawisma tersentak kaget oleh ulah seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu yang asik mengorek isi tong sampah. Menemukan kepala ikan asin, kucing berbulu abu-abu kegirangan namun membuat si Tunawisma terganggu. Tidur pulas tenangnya telah berganti menjadi suara renyah dari gigi-gigi runcing kucing sedang kelaparan mengoyak kepala ikan.

Aku sempat terkekeh ketika pria Tunawisma melirik kucing abu-abu tengah asyik menjilati kepala ikan. Bola mata ikan melompat keluar membuatnya menelan ludah. Hidup melarat-nya serupa ikan asin makanan kucing. Tinggal di tong sampah dan di sayang oleh keterpurukan. Pelukis naturalis kurang terkenal yang lima bulan lalu memiliki keluarga terlalu membanggakan, namun berubah drastis setelah dia mengetahui sang istri selingkuh dengan seorang penyanyi enka.

Saat pria Tunawisma masih mengamati seekor kucing, aku terbang rendah di sampingnya. Setelahnya aku duduk melayang sambil menyilangkan ke-dua tungkai kaki panjang mengganggu milikku. Bagaikan sepasang sahabat karib aku ingin menepuk pundaknya. Lalu mengajaknya pergi ke warung oden dan menghabiskan bergelas-gelas sake. _ Shinigami_ dan Tunawisma mabuk bersama bisa saja menjadi satu trend baru di dunia sekarang ini. Asalkan kami sendiri bisa selamat dari tempat memabukkan tersebut.

Iris mata merah memancar, kulihat tanggal kematiannya. "Cukup lama," batinku. Cukup lama sampai dia masih dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah. Cukup lama sampai otaknya tetap kekal mengingat malam dimana dia telah menyiksa istri dan selingkuhan istrinya. Mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian untuk menghilangkan jejak pada hari Selasa. Sebelum dia sempat mengambil darah anjing rabies dan memasukkannya ke dalam suntikan. Sebelum dia memukul ringan kepala selingkuhan istrinya menggunakan palu di belakang bar sepi kemudian menyanderanya di basement galeri. _Yaah_ semua itu pernah di lakukan oleh si Tunawisma ini sendirian. Pengkhianatan membuatnya buta akan moral dan membunuh merupakan cara pencucian ampuh untuk mengobati perasaan sakit hati. Kenikmatan akan menyiksa istrinya menggunakan suntikan rabies dengan dosis berkali-kali lipat di pergelangan tangan sampai menjadikan istri tercintanya mirip seperti anjing gila. Istrinya meronta-ronta kesakitan dan lidah empuk dipotong untuk menghentikan suara jeritan.

Sang selingkuhan istri lebih menderita, dosa berat akan kelakuannya sebanding dengan segalon air yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh. Selang air dimasukkan lewat rongga mulut hingga perut menggelembung dan semakin lama membuat paru-paru pecah. Pria Tunawisma tertawa terbahak-bahak menikmati proses pembunuhan itu. Dia menyiksa mereka seperti seekor cacing tak berdaya di atas tanah kering.

Seminggu setelah penyikasaan akhirnya sang istri mati. Lalu mayat istri digantung dengan posisi terbalik yaitu kepala menghadap ke lantai. Kotak besar berisi es batangan disiapkan di bawah mayat tergantung. Pria Tunawisma mengambil sebilah belati tajam kemudian menyayat leher sang istri, membiarkanya kehabisan darah agar bobot mayat menjadi lebih ringan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantong.

Pekerjaan rumit lainnya adalah membersihkan organ dari si pria selingkuhan yang tercecer di lantai. Mengepelnya menggunakan sekaleng thinner untuk menyamarkan bau busuk di basement. Setelah selesai pria Tunawisma bangkit dan mengambil sebilah pisau belati. Menggunakan cara yang sama, mayat digantung dengan posisi terbalik, disayat lehernya, menunggunya sampai kehabisan darah.

Darah serta organ-organ disimpan dalam kotak es, tujuannya untuk menghilangkan bau amis. Setelahnya box di kunci rapat dan siap dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil. Mayat dimasukkan ke dalam dua kantong rapi. Pada pukul 01.45 pria Tunawisma mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke arah pantai. Membeli satu kapal kecil di hari lusa kemarin kepada penjual kapal ilegal dengan harga tiga juta Yen. Terlalu mahal sampai dia menghabiskan hampir semua isi tabungannya.

Angin laut menerpa rambut, pria Tunawisma sejenak merasakan ketenangan di atas laut. Bola mata memandang dua kantong plastik mayat di depannya. Jarak enamribu meter dari pantai cukup jauh, mayat bisa ditenggelamkan di sini. Suasana sepi, polisi pantai tidak ada maka akan memudahkan rencana bagi si pria Tunawisma. Tapi setelah ini selesai, yang terjadi bukanlah kepuasan batin melainkan penyesalan seumur hidup dan penderitaan tanpa ujung.

...

Selesai dengan pertunjukan pusat kota yang membosankan aku memutuskan pulang. Memasuki bangunan apartemen di lantai enambelas aku terbang menembus kaca jendela. Tujuan pertamaku adalah dapur dan mencari makanan favoritku yaitu 'apel'. Lumayan lama aku merindukan rasa asamnya atau suara _kriuk _yang bertabrakan dengan gigiku.

Aku belum pernah tidur selama lebih dari lima abad menurut perhitunganku. Dan pernah sesekali aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tapi aku tidak mengantuk cuma memejamkan mata, mencobanya sekali-kali meniru tingkah laku manusia. Rasanya gelap, hampir sama berada di lembah _Shinigami_ namun lebih gelap lagi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, wajah serius Rhem, seringai licik Jewel Justin, perasaan melankolis Gelus serta aura menakutkan dari raja maut seakan semuanya lenyap dalam ingatanku. Dan semenjak itu pula aku tak mau mencoba lagi bertingkah laku seperti manusia kecuali dalam urusan membunuh ataupun memakan apel.

Pada dasarnya keingintahuanku tentang manusia terus bertambah, aku takut mencoba untuk tidur lebih dari sekali dan sebab itu kukira manusia lebih menakutkan dari _Shinigami_. Mereka merupakan buruan yang menyebalkan, mangsa yang merepotkan. Membuatku berpikir sejenak dan menjatuhkan buku kematian ke tanah. Seorang pemuda menemukannya lalu membawanya ke rumah. Berpenerangan sebuah bola lampu temaram tergantung di langit-langit kamar pemuda itu membuka lembar pertama dari buku, mempelajari petunjuknya kemudian menuliskan satu nama yang terpajang di kotak bergambar. Pria pembunuh berantai mati karena serangan jantung, aku menyeringai sambil melompat-lompat senang.

**...**

Aku mengamati apel terakhir dari lima buah yang sudah kumakan. Bosan, aku melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Menembus pintu kamar, Raito tidur memeluk gadis malang yang selalu berwajah palsu di depan layar. Gadis itu terbang ke alam mimpi bersandar di atas dada bidang Raito. Pergulatan mereka beberapa jam lalu menimbulkan bekas bau keringat dari balik selimut _etamine_. Aku tidak memiliki hasrat duniawi semacam 'kepuasan pada sesuatu' namun terkadang terasa menyebalkan jika melihat adegan-adegan terlalu vulgar di depan mata.

Selain pakaian dalam berwarna biru laut dan celana panjang kain berserakan di lantai, kulirik buku kematian di meja samping rak-rak. Raito sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir sebelum meneruskannya dengan malam pemuncak syahwat. Tampak terlihat dari lembar kertas buku kematian bertuliskan nama Koijiro Sendai, mati seperti biasanya karena serangan jantung. Aku bisa menebaknya, kematian mudah untuk seorang penjahat kelas teri, pembunuh kasir penjaga minimarket dan perayu bagal betina ulung dari rumah prostitusi dekat pelabuhan.

Ryota Akamine menjadi nama ke-dua dalam daftar kematian pada hari ini. Agak membingungkan karena Raito menuliskan, _selang tiga hari sejak hari ini Ryota Akamine keluar dari dinas penampungan sosial. Dia masih mengalami rasa bingung dan frustasi, karena kalut kemudian menemukan sasaran wanita paruh baya duduk di depan toko kain beludru pusat kota Kanto. Timbul keinginan membunuh dengan menusuk organ vital wanita paruh baya menggunakan pisau yang tersimpan di jaketnya. Polisi patroli di daerah sekitar langsung memergokinya, mencegah serta membujuknya beberapa saat. Namun Ryota Akamine tetap bersikeras ingin membunuh. Tidak lebih dari seinci, ya lebih bagus dari itu pokoknya pisau sangat dekat dengan organ vital wanita paruh baya sampai membuatnya ketakutan dan terkencing-kencing di celana. Tidak punya pilihan lain salah seorang polisi bernama Hajime Fujiwara langsung menembaknya tepat di kepala. Pada saat itu juga Ryota Akamine langsung mati._

"Naratif sekali," pikirku sejenak.

Nama selanjutnya kurang membuatku tertarik,- eh, maksudku cara kematiannya kurang menarik. Ken Kitaoka, bocah berandalan gemuk, anak yakuza dan seorang tikus pengecut. Tertabrak mobil ketika mabuk berat setelah kalah bermain pachinko. Rugi besar hasil dari kenekatan-nya setelah merampok rumah pedagang perhiasan. Sebulan akhirnya dia berhasil dijebloskan ke penjara dan sebulan itu pun dia berhasil keluar. Sebelum para polisi tahu jika saat itu dia tidak hanya merampok melainkan juga memperkosa putri bungsu pedagang yang masih berusia enambelas tahun.

Sampai tiba di lembar terakhir masih kosong karena Raito menggunakannya seefektif mungkin. Mungkin karena pelajaran berharga dari peperangan melawan salah seorang lawan terberatnya. Dan hampir pula menjegal rencana keramatnya lima tahun lalu semenjak dia terobsesi menjadi Dewa. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu ketika Raito mulai membuat perencanaan untuk melupakan semua hal tentang buku kematian. Harus ku akui dia jenius atau lebih tepatnya 'manusia yang dikutuk menjadi jenius'. Tindakannya melampaui perkiraan sampai membuat tim kepolisian investigasi Kira percaya padanya. Namun yang paling mengejutkan tetaplah obsesi berlebihannya menjadi Dewa dan hanya berbekal sebuah buku, menurutku itu bukan arah pikiran manusia normal. Aku masih ingat wajah L, polos seperti bocah sebelas tahun yang kalah di pertandingan sepak bola. Aku tahu dia berjuang di jalannya sedangkan Raito tidak mau mudah kalah juga berjuang di jalannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama fanatik terhadap delusi idealisme di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku sendiri cuma bertindak sebagai perantara yaitu makhluk yang menghubungkan buku kematian dengan Raito. Meskipun tak kupungkiri lagi jika ada maksud tersembunyi dari situasi itu.

...

Keesokan harinya aku melayang di langit-langit, terkekeh melihat Misa menemukan apel yang ku buang sembarangan kemarin malam. Sementara itu aroma parfum Bvgari mencuat masuk melalui lubang kunci pintu menuju dapur. Raito sudah siap dengan setelan jas Armani coklat dan langsung memilih tempat duduk menghadap ke kaca. Cahaya Matahari menerpa kulit, bekas kecupan di lehernya jadi semakin tampak jelas. Rongga-rongga merah menganga membentuk barisan pulau-pulau. Kulirik Misa tersenyum, entah senyum untuk Raito atau senyum karena keberhasilannya memasak sepiring omelette. Tapi yang kutahu Omlette pagi itu merupakan karya terbesarnya setelah empat hari mengikuti kelas memasak untuk program variety paling terbaru.

_Yagami-kun,_ sayangku, jantung hatiku, cintaku padamu setinggi langit ke tujuh. Sehebat bidadari melantunkan lagu cinta dalam balutan suara yang berasal dari petikan senar gitar arpeggio. Misa menggombal sepersekian kalinya, sambil mempersiapkan dua omelette ke atas piring, satu untuk Raito dan satu lagi mungkin saja untukku. Omelette kuning melebar di piring, toping sosis beserta parutan keju Italia dan bau menggoda menusuk lubang hidung. Aku turun dari atas langit-langit ruangan lalu langsung mengambil posisi cukup intens menurutku yaitu melayang di belakang Raito. Namun tanpa memperhatikanku dia mengiris omelette menggunakan pisau, mengambil irisan dengan garpu lalu merasakan rasa gurih serta kekenyalan di lidah. Satu kunyahan belum ada respon, dua kunyahan bola mata Raito berbinar, tiga kunyahan sampai seterusnya bola mata Misa yang malah berbinar.

Selesai menghabiskan omlette di piring, Raito mengecek buku agenda dengan sampul cover huruf 'R' besar. Menandai jadwal pertemuan dengan para tim investigasi Kira pada pukul 08.30. Membahas permasalahan menggelikan mengenai penangkapan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini dia memiliki banyak peran sebagai pengganti L, sebagai kekasih pecinta sepiring omlette, dan tentu saja sebagai pengatur segala kejahatan di tanah.

"Tiga orang dalam sehari,'' suara mirisku masuk ke telinga Raito. Dia masih diam, sibuk dengan agenda-agenda di buku.

Kemudian Raito merogoh bolpoint bertinta merah dari saku kemeja yang terselip di belakang jas. Menggesek kertas di buku agenda pada lembar tengah, jari-jari tangan bergoyang menuliskan sesuatu, "_Jangan terlalu sering membicarakan masalah itu di sini untuk waktu sekarang_!" aku membacanya, mengerti maksudnya namun tidak kusertai anggukan pasti karena aku tahu dia tidak akan memperdulikannya.

Selang limabelas menit Misa keluar dari kamar, selesai berdandan. Pilihan pita rambut berkuncir serasi dengan awal musim gugur. Misa seorang gadis modis mengingatkanku pada pertemuan kami yang pertama. Wajahnya juga masih sama, dulu dan sekarang tidak banyak berubah. Sedangkan Raito, aku bingung dari mana harus menjelaskannya tapi kurasa menurut pendapatku pribadi dia banyak berubah.

Saat aku mulai terbang menembus kaca korden bersamaan pula saat Misa mengecup pipi Raito dua kali. Dia perlu pergi lebih awal untuk peresmian program variety terbaru. Menghilangkan kejenuhan karena Raito masih disibukkan dengan agenda-agenda bejat itu pagi ini. Dari lantai enambelas apartement aku turun ke bawah, melihat permukaan pada pagi cerah awal musim gugur. Daun-daun tembaga dari pohon plum berjatuhan menerpa wajah, aku keasyikan merasakan sensasi dalam cerita-cerita penuh gairah. Dan sama halnya musim gugur di setiap negara, lebih dari ratusan mil dari Kanto, di daerah pedesaan para petani sibuk memanen hasil padi. Sawah menguning sewarna rambut emas tokoh putri jelita dalam pertunjukan opera berjudul _pengembaraan pangeran mencari istri simpanan_. Kemudian seterusnya jika seperti ini maka padi siap panen, para petani memotong-motong padinya lalu membariskannya secara rapi dan merata.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan aku memahami ilmu-ilmu itu, sedangkan di sini saja aku masih mengekor di belakang punggung Raito. Menemaninya membunuh satu nama orang yang diperlukan mungkin dalam sehari, tapi bisa saja itu nama lintah darat dari salah seorang petani penumpuk hutang. Melalui sudut ini, melalui puncak pemandangan seperti ini, bagi sebagian orang terselamatkan oleh aksinya, Raito sudah berhasil dianggap sebagai Dewa. Sama hal-nya Misa sekarang, ketertarikan serta keterikatannya pada Raito menghasilkan segudang perkiraan bahwa manusia lebih suka pada sosok penyelamat yang 'keberadaannya' ada di depan mata.

Tujuan awal Raito memang menumpas para penjahat menurut standarnya. Namun terkadang ketidaksengajaannya membunuh salah satu penjahat mampu menyelamatkan batin ratusan manusia di tanah. Bukan untuk kompetisi L, apalagi pertarungan sengit antara otak saraf mereka ataupun maksud tersembunyi diriku sendiri. Aku memulainya dari kaca mata seorang _Shinigami _yang sering mengamati dunia manusia melalui lensa periskop standar, lubang-lubang berbentuk bola yang bertebaran di permukaan tanah tandus, kering dan menjenuhkan alam _Shinigami. _Mengambil nyawa manusia berdasarkan tanggal terakhir waktu hidup mereka sebelum mereka sendiri siap untuk mati.

Gampang sekali, "_Menulis nama apa susahnya_?" program pelajaran pertama murid sekolah dasar. Aku mempelajari juga ketika,- heem aku harus memikirkannya sebentar tapi cukup membuatku pusing,- o iya sewaktu aku berdiri di antara samar bhayangan raja maut, besar serta paling menakutkan. Kami di kumpulkan di area luas, banyak tulang-tulang berserakan membentuk struktur mirip gundukan batu menggunung. Nu, Shinigami betina kalem namun cerdas juga terkuat menerima buku kematian di barisan pertama dan dibelakangnya Jewel Justin Skeleton, Shinigamitercerdas, penjilat busuk raja maut dan rival abadiku menerima buku kematian dalam barisan kedua, aku cukup sebal oleh gaya pedasnya menyeringai lalu memberikan tanda mengolok, meremehkan para Shinigami lainnya. Lalu ada juga Rhem, Shinigami betina muda tampak kurang antusias menerima buku kematian di barisan ke empat. Hingga setelah beberapa baris akhirnya namaku, _Ryuk _dipanggil pada urutan ke enam. Kesan pertama raja maut padaku adalah geram karena pertanyaanku tentang cara lebih asyik untuk menggunakan Death Note membuatnya bilang jika 'diriku ini' merupakan Shinigami yang terlalu humanis dengan mengajukan pertanyaan tak penting. Kemudian ada shidoh di barisan ke delapan, kebalikan dari Justin dia merupakan Shinigami yang cukup bodoh untuk ditipu. Mereka semua sebenarnya sama saja, bahkan aku sendiri mengakui jika terlalu mudah ditipu kecuali selau ada kata spesial buat Gelus. Dia menjadi berbeda ketika menemukan titik dimana dalam hidunya bukanlah menjadi sosok Shinigami. Mencintai manusia menjadi sebuah program berbahaya, dan Gelus bukanlah makhluk bodoh atau shinigami terkucilkan di alam menjenuhkan asal kami. Dia merupakan Shinigami yang dikenal karena pengertiannya yang tidak lumrah setelah meninggalkan kebosanan membunuh beralih pada perasaan mencintai.

Aku sendiri masih mengingat ketika beberapa kali mendapatkan tugas menggunakan buku kematian, salah satunya membunuh Aristokrat dermawan pembela para kaum tertindas. Pada malam pesta perayaan ulang tahun perkawinannya ke tujuh tahun dengan seorang istri (gadis kumuh yang diambilnya dari tenda penampungan ketika terjadi perang suku di pedalaman Indian). Menimbulkan aksi heroik dan perdebatan antar keluarga seputar masalah konyol tentang martabat. Lalu pada hari itu, semenjak mereka menjalaninya selama tujuh tahun dan merayakannya sambil mengangkat segelas sampanye, sang istri ingin memberikan kejutan berupa surat peresmian panti asuhan yang mereka bangun sejak tahun lalu. Namun suasana kebahagaian itu akan segera lenyap dalam sekejap saat aku mengambil pena lalu menuliskan satu nama. Bukan karena penyakit, atau kutukan yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat pedalaman melainkan hanya sebuah nama kutulis di lembar buku kematian sampai membuatnya mati seketika. Aku kenyang, tapi sang istri menjalani kehidupan menderita, menangis setiap malam di atas ranjang empuk mereka, pencabutan hak ahli waris secara kurang adil hingga pengusiran dalam daftar keluarga Aristokrat. Sampai itu juga tidak ada lagi sosok pembela para kaum tertindas serta penyandang dana tetap panti asuhan di era kolonialisme, membuat yayasan itu berdiri jatuh bangun dan berakhir dengan dirobohkan. Hal ini lantas membuatku berpikir jika kematian seorang saja bisa membawa banyak dampak perubahan.

Terhitung semenjak itu aku sudah menuliskan sekitar enamratus limapuluh lima nama manusia. Membuatku bertambah yakin akan kebosanan, tidak, tidak, bukan maksudku berubah menjadi makhluk baik hati. Tapi bagaikan air mengalir tenang di sungai, aku juga perlu tahu harus tetap berjalan ke arah mana. Tentunya masih banyak hal belum kuketahui, rasa penasaranku terhadap buku kematian itu sendiri, rasa penasaranku terhadap kematian manusia yang menarik. Pada akhirnya aku masih tetap menjadi makhluk hampa suruhan raja maut sampai ide briliant tiba-tiba muncul di otakku. Harus kuakui untuk kedua kalinya, Raito selalu membuatku tertarik. Seperti keinginannya menumpas para penjahat di tanah, menurutnya, serta kejadian mengejutkan adalah ketika awal pembunuhan pria bernama Raye Penber di kereta. Pembunuhan itu tidak berasal dari standar Raito tentang penjahat, Raye Penber sebenarnya telah menjadi manusia toleran dan seorang kekasih setia. Namun kenyataannya Kira harus membunuhnya, menyingkirkannya secepat mungkin mirip tikus pengganggu.

...

Sudah cukup bagiku menikmati hawa musim gugur. Terbang ke taman tampak gerombolan manusia sedang mempersiapkan festival kebudayaan. Bocah-bocah menggandeng jari tangan ibunya, bercanda di bawah warna-warni lembut bunga-bunga jatuh musin gugur. Sejenak mereka semua melupakan keberadaan Kira, atau proses pencarian penjahat kejam pembunuh istri dan selingkuhan istrinya di berita-berita tv lokal. Skenario ini tampak kembali normal saat manusia berasumsi jika kematian merupakan hal wajar, tidak melibatkan Kira sebagai individu pembunuh para penjahat. Dewa mereka 'ada' akan tetapi musim gugur membuat semua hal sepintas kembali seperti semula.

Raito turun dari lift langsung menuju ke tempat parkir apartemen. Ditekannya tombol pada gantungan kunci kemudian menimbulkan efek suara berbunyi. _Pip_. _Pip_. di mobil sedan ber-cat hitam mulus keluaran pabrik mobil eksotis di Eropa. Sambil meneruskan gerak-gerik siaga terhadap kamera pengawas di parkiran dia mengecek selembar kertas buku kematian yang di ditekuknya menjadi lipatan kecil kemudian disimpan di tempat khusus di bawah arloji. Beberapa detik kemudian Raito dikejutkan oleh tawa nyaring sumbangku ketika dia akan membuka pintu depan mobil. Menghela nafas sedikit, Raito memutuskan segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum jalanan raya terlalu ramai karena persiapan menjelang festival.

Bangunan lumayan besar berbentuk bujur sangkar, penghangat ruangan dinaikkan sampai sepuluh derajat celcius. Hanya tirai korden pada ujung ruangan di buka untuk memberikan cukup cahaya Matahari supaya tidak lembab. Penyemprot parfum ruangan berbau lavender yang membuatku mual, membuatku bergelinding-gelinding tak jelas memalukan. Layar monitor lebar terpajang di tengah, persentase angka kejahatan menurun di Jepang. Kulirik Raito tampak lega, aku tahu perbedaannya, mimik wajahnya saat dia sedang berhasil akan suatu hal dan menempatkan itu semua di dalam gestur wajah manipulatif. Selain berkembang menjadi Dewa dari dunia baru,- cuma pendapat pribadiku saja,- jika Raito juga berbakat menjadi seorang aktor papan atas di panggung drama pertunjukan dengan para penontonnya yaitu manusia–manusia penyuka mainan berbentuk 'anugrah alam semesta'. Dari kesekian kalinya itu itanpa kusadari, aku memang terlalu sering memberikan Raito suatu pujian pantas.

"Kira mungkin saja memanglah Dewa," Matsuda Touta bocah polisi kurang cakap berbisik pada Aizawa rekannya yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan file-file tentang perkembangan aksi sepihak Kira. Suara bisikan itu lebih menyengat daripada bau lavender penyemprot ruangan. Memberikanku semangat di luar perkiraan dan mampu membuatku untuk melakukan lagi gerakan bergelinding-gelinding memalukan.

Tidak perlu menjawab, Aizawa masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara aku kembali melirik Raito masih tersenyum tipis. Rambut berponi kecoklatan berubah warna sedikit merah berpendar pada cahaya redup dari monitor komputer di depannya.

Panggilan _voice call _tepat pada pukul sepuluh. Sedikit membuat Raito bergidik, tidak seperti L yang keseringan memakan jelly kelapa saat sedang cemas. Raito memilih melonggarkan ikatan dasi bermotif garis miring kesukaannya. Suara di sebarang sana dalam artian lain tidak terdengar begitu jelas namun memiliki kesan akrab dari sekian waktu perpisahan lama mereka. Suara asing ini menuntun ingatannya, menarik satu per satu pada bentuk memuakkan. Pemuda bungkuk, kecerdasan yang menghambat era perubahan zaman di tangan dewa baru. Perasaan ini baginya sama seperti dulu, monitor komputer gelap hanya menampilkan huruf 'N' besar. Raito cemas tapi peran ganda dan salah satunya dengan menjadi pengganti dari detektif terhebat di dunia menuntutnya harus bersikap profesional(Ini merupakan pelajaran berhargaku di seminar perkumpulan _Shinigami_, pelajaran untuk bertindak menjadi benar-benar _Shinigami_).

Aksi-aksi menegangkan dari pertandingan yang melibatkan kemampuan otak dan mental. Raito berhasil menekan peluangnya ke dalam fase aman. Aku sering menelan ludah sendirian ketika membayangkan kepintarannya dalam mengolah realita. Lelah, Raito merogoh sapu tangan dari dalam saku celana untuk mengelap butiran keringat di kening setelah itu dia beranjak dari kursi lalu pergi ke toilet. Aku mengikutinya melayang di samping, diam serta tidak melemparinya pertanyaan. Raito menghargai aksi diamku dengan mengiming-ngimingi jatah tujuh buah apel setiap harinya. Kemudian di sampingnya aku hanya bisa kembali terkekeh.

Raito secara hati-hati menaikkan lengan baju hingga tidak mengusutkan bahan sutra dari jas Armani yang telah rapi digosok. Air dari kran wastafel bercucuran di pergelangan tangannya, menusuk-nusuk memberi sensasi seperti barisan semut berjalan dan menggelitik. Aku tidak merasakannya, belum pernah merasakannya, aku hanya berdiri di samping Raito sambil mengintai bayangan pada cermin di atas wastafel. Di tempat ini kami memanglah makhluk berbeda namun pantulan di sana sama, aku dan Raito sama saja. Kami berdua merupakan makhluk serba ingin tahu, serba tidak peduli terhadap peraturan omong kosong. Kami melakukan semua hal yang harus dilakukan dengan jiwa mati rasa serta terhina sedingin ikan mati yang dilucuti.

...

Dua hari berlalu setelah itu Misa memberikan memo singkat kepada Raito agar menyempatkan waktu menonton acara variety terbarunya sebelum dia sendiri sudah tidur terlelap mengenakan kain piyama tipis. Misa tidur dalam posisi mirip janin serta punggung menghadap ke arah Raito. Dia sendiri merasa geli lalu menutupi tubuh itu menggunakan selimut. Penundaan malam peraduan membuat rongga leher tengkorangknya kering dan memutuskan mengambil segelas air mineral di lemari pendingin. Aku sendiri saat ini sedang tampak berwajah muram (mungkin menurut sebagian manusia di tanah) ketika menyadari teman terbaikku si pria Tunawisma sudah menghilang. Pada malam festival terbaik di awal musim gugur aku tak menemukannya di tempat manapun, tidak di sini, di tanah.

Raito meminum air dengan tegukan keras pada tingkat kehausan tertinggi. Mencari hiburan lalu menekan tombol remote tv, dan sampai di sebuah program berita kriminal malam yang terpampang di layar. Pembawa berita molek, berleher jenjang, berambut pendek namun memiliki aura kharismatik sebagai seorang asisten Kira membacakan kumpulan berita-berita setelah terlebih dahulu diselingi oleh iklan menghibur seputar pemujaan terhadap Kira.

Topik berita utama adalah, kenekatan polisi muda melakukan aksi tembak di tempat terhadap seorang pria gila yang mencoba membunuh wanita paruh baya di malam festival musim gugur. Berita menghebohkan kota, kemudian tampak pada liputan seorang reporter menanyai beberapa saksi di tempat kejadian. Dari sekian banyak jawaban mereka yang selalu terdengar hampir sama yaitu pria gila itu 'memang pantas' mati di tembak. Dan dari sekian banyak jawaban itu, ada satu jawaban menarik, nenek-nenek yang menggandeng tangan cucunya untuk menikmati festival musim gugur memberikan jawaban pasti, _"Polisi itu diberikan kekuatan oleh Kira untuk menembak si pria gila, dia terbebas dari dosa karena Kira adalah Dewa_."

Raito meneguk minumannya kemudian mematikan Tv. Dingin. Dia kembali ke tempat tidur, menemani Misa.

Aku sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk mencari apel. Dalam hatiku berkata bahwa secepatnya aku harus menemukan teman baru untuk diajak minum-minum sake sampai mabuk selain si pria Tunawisma itu. Di dapur, aku mengambil satu apel di keranjang lalu memakannya. Berpikir segelintir saja tentang Kira masih tetap membuatku sama seperti biasanya, rasa penasaran seperti biasanya. Aku belum banyak mengerti tentang manusia.

Kemudian aku terkekeh.

Lagi, ketika nanti masih ada saja orang yang ingin menggunakan buku kematian.

**.**

**.**

_**SELESAI**_

**.**

**.**

**A/n**

Hallo salam kenal lagi, sebelumnya makasih banyak bagi para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.

Ide dari fic 'Kira Phobia' saya ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak dulu sebelum saya sendiri mengenal dunia fanfiksi, maka dari itu tema dari fic ini terkesan usang. Tindakan Raito sebagai Dewa baru di dalam cerita Death Note selalu menimbulkan beragam cara pandang tersendiri di mata para fans untuk menjabarkannya sebagai perilaku menyimpang atau tidak. Maka dari itu di sini saya memberi judul Phobia pada Kira dimaksudkan agar dalam kenyataanya kita tahu bahwa tindakan Kira mungkin menimbulkan 'ketakukatan' atau 'bentuk yang harus dihindari' bagi sebagian orang atau malah dia merupakan suatu 'bentuk yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini'. Banyak sekali fans yang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda.

Alasan dari pembunuhan Kira pada Ryota Akamine atau seorang Tunawisma yang sering dibicarakan Ryuk, akan saya serahkan ke pembaca (Walaupun saya akui masih banyak hal mendetail yang harus dijelaskan dan memakan tempat).

Oleh sebab itu silahkan jika ada saran, kritik, pesan atau apapun akan saya terima dengan baik.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih,

Salam.


End file.
